


To Tell The Truth

by Laeirel



Series: there are 2 impostors among us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Red is the Impostor, he tells Blue.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: there are 2 impostors among us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 294





	To Tell The Truth

Blue was in security when Red came to check on him as he always did.

White, Cyan and Brown had been killed by an Impostor and they were no closer to figuring out who it was since they started.

Purple accused Yellow, who turned out to be innocent. Red said Orange, she was also innocent. Green accused Blue himself, but Red quickly turned it on Green, he was also innocent.

Now it was just Black, Lime, Purple, Pink, Red and Blue.

Blue was thinking too hard about it.

He often heard Black and Orange crying when they thought no one was listening. Black had loved White and Orange, Cyan. Brown was quiet, but everyone knew she was mourning Green.

Blue didn't even notice Red sitting next to him until he spoke.

"Hey." Red murmured. 

"Hey." Blue whispered back.

"You're thinking too hard."

"It's hard not to. There's only half the crew left."

Someone reported another body.

This time it's Pink.

"Well, Lime?" Purple spat. She eyed their other green-clad friend.

"It wasn't me! It was Black! He must've killed White! Pink, too!" Lime panicked.

"What about Red and Blue?" Black asked coolly, turning to look at them. "They haven't said anything this whole meeting."

 _Black, you bitch._ Red thought, glaring at his partner in crime from across the table. "Blue and I were in security. Purple and Pink passed to go to navigations, but that's all we saw."

Black leaned back. "So the only one none of us saw besides Purple and Pink was Lime."

Black had clearly seen Lime, he framed her.

"I'm innocent! I swear!"

It was no use. The airlock was opened.

_**Lime was innocent...** _

Purple swore. "Then who is it?"

"I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow." Black reassured. 

Red glared. _Smug bastard._

"Come on, Red! Last task." Red turned his attention to Blue. "Admin."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

They'd made their way to admin. All Blue had to do was enter the Id code.

"And done." Blue said happily. "What do you want to do now, Red?"

They were alone. They could talk.

"Talk." Red said, now nervous. He was really going to tell Blue? "Just us."

He watched Blue nod and they headed to their room.

Once they were seated, Blue took off his helmet. All Red could do was stare. Stare at his blonde curls and ice blue eyes.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It was me."

"What?" Blue startled at Red's outburst.

"It was me! I killed White and Cyan! I'm the Impostor!"

"Wha? N-No, Red! It wasn't you! It can't be!"

Red sighed and took off his own helmet. His smooth black hair covering his right eye, Blue saw a red glow behind his hair.

"Blue, go. Call an emergency meeting. Say it's me."

"No!"

"Please!"

"No! I love you! Whether you're my Red or the Impostor." Blue sobbed. "I love you..."

Red looked down and Blue moved the hair from his glowing red eye. He gently brushed his thumb under it and Red shivered. Their foreheads brushed together and they started to lean in. 

Until they were interrupted.

"Well, isn't that nice?" Black. Of course. "Looks like little Red's finally got someone who loves him. Shame I have to end it."

"Better stay back, don't want to have to kill you, too."

"What would you know about killing, anyways? You killed two. Everyone else was my doing, and now I think I'll finish off your little boyfriend." Black grinned smugly. "He _is_ the only one of the crew left."

Blue froze. Purple was-

"Yes, I killed Purple. Since Red over here is too chicken to kill anyone else."

"I'm not." Red growled.

"Then do it." Black tossed him his knife. "Kill Blue and let's get this over with."

Blue trembled. Would Red really just kill him? He looked down and closed his eyes.

_Just do it, Red. I know you have to._

Red held the knife over Blue before jerking to the right and whipping the blade at Black. It hit him in the chest by his heart. 

"You- you _bastard_." Black choked out. "Couldn't complete a simple fuckin' task..."

Blue looked up. What? Red killed Black? He didn't think that was possible.

"Come on, Blue." Red held his hand out. "Let's go."

Blue grabbed Red's hand and let himself be pulled up by the other.

They ignored Black's body as they left.


End file.
